Currently there are a number of solutions for food manipulation and gripping while cooking. One of these solutions attempts to use tongs to move food around while cooking and onto a plate, bun or taco shell, but this solution fails to meet the needs of the market because loose meat or other food items can be dropped and not gripped well enough with tongs. Another solution to picking up these food items attempts to use a plain spatula, but this solution is similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because it can be hard to slide food onto and off of the spatula. It would be advantageous to have an apparatus that is one utensil that replaces two utensils, freeing up space in overcrowded kitchen drawers.